Crimson Snow
by elysiumHF
Summary: Mumble's new-found peaceful life is threatened when a religious extremist arrives, preaching words of Armageddon and slowly gathering support in a now confused, panic-stricken colony.
1. Prologue

Time had passed. How much is uncertain, but it had. The savior, Mumble, had saved them from starvation. Now, they were beginning to forget it. After all, memories grow dim in the luscious slumber of peace. Penguins forget hardships in times of none. So, here we stand.

Obviously, not much time had passed. Mumble and Gloria had no child yet. They were still toying somewhat with the idea, deciding on whether to do it that year. Mostly, it seemed that it would not happen this year. Mating season was a long time before, even before Mumble was outcast.

So, peace reigned over Emperorland. All was quiet. All was at peace. There were many young ones, and enough fish to feed all. All was at peace.

For now, at least.

* * * * * * * * * *

For a way off, he could be seen. A battered and tortured soul with a look of madness upon his face and tracking chip embedded in his left flipper, dragging his over-worked body mechanically, further and further. He was approaching Emperorland. The trail of blood from his flipper followed. He had tried to remove it earlier that morning, when he had found it was there since he was released.

The penguins took notice of this strange form walking towards them. As he got closer, one could see that he was an emperor penguin. Many just assumed he had originally lived in this colony.

Mumble looked up, and noticed this strange newcomer approaching. He turned to his mate, Gloria, and said what was on both their minds at that time:

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Gloria looked at her mate, with a look of understanding.

The bleeding newcomer approached still. He was closer now. Many penguins gathered in order to greet this strange penguin. One could now see the scars upon his face, among many other fresher wounds. He was close enough to yell now:

"Brothers and sisters, I bring news. I must speak with your elders."

Many of the penguins now began to talk amongst each other. Mumble was close now as well. He turned to Gloria, and stated:

"I'm gonna get Noah."

Gloria stayed on and listened. Many asked the bleeding one questions, none of which he answered. Mumble now returned with Noah, the head of the elders. Noah approached the stranger and stated bluntly:

"I am Noah, head of the elders. Who are you, stranger, and what do you want with me?"

The stranger replied:

"I am Denton, and I bring news."

"What news would this be?"

"The world shall end."


	2. Act I

_PEOPLE CAN NO LONGER COVER THEIR EYES_

_IF THIS DISTURBS YOU THEN WALK AWAY_

_YOU WILL REMEMBER THE NIGHT_

_YOU WERE STRUCK BY THE SIGHT OF_

_TEN THOUSAND FISTS IN THE AIR_

---

The penguins looked on in shock. This shock ended after a few moments. After this, they chattered amongst themselves. The stranger, Denton, took this opportunity to continue his pseudo-insane ramblings.

"Yes, friends. The world is ending. If you don't believe me, look for yourselves. Let me show you."

He slammed his foot hard into the ice. A large crack formed. Mumble noticed that he smirked. The expression seemed to say 'good, everything is going perfectly according to plan'. Mumble didn't like it. At all. He decided to interject.

"Are you all honestly going to stand here and listen to some stranger telling you some half-baked story about the end of the world?"

A response echoed violently through the silence that had followed the last comment:

"Shut up fuzzball!"

Mumble was fairly insulted by this. Granted, it was true, he still had his down feathers, but he expected some respect for his feelings. After all, he had saved them all from the great famine. _If they aren't thankful, was it worth it?_ he thought angrily. Then Gloria crossed his mind, and he decided it was. He moved off, deciding against his better judgment to let this pan out by itself.

Denton continued:

"This is payment for your sins. The Great 'Guin has sent forth the aliens to destroy you all for the sins you have committed. Repent, and your soul will be saved."

Suddenly, a voice piped up. It was Gloria.

"Shut up! You come here and spread panic. We ask you to leave. NOW!"

Noah responded, too:

"Away with you. You will not cause chaos in _my_ colony."

Denton began to move off, speaking as he did:

"No panic I came here to incite. Only to tell you all the truth: you are doomed. YOU ARE ALL DOOMED!"

He walked off.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next day, the sun rose as it always did. All seemed normal again. All was at peace.

For now.

Mumble was walking out on the ice, thinking about the past day's events, when a curious sight greeted him. A trail of crimson on the ice. He followed it, with a bad feeling in his gut.

Sure enough, he came across a gory sight. Lying on the ground, head surrounded by a halo of crimson snow, lay Noah. His lifeless body lay limp upon the wet ground, badly massacred.

Mumble rushed back to the elders, to tell them the news. At first, they refused to believe him, until it was that he took them to the scene of the death.

They concluded that a leopard seal had killed him. Mumble was not satisfied with this answer. It all seemed almost _too_ convenient.

* * * * * * * * * *

Over the next few days, more bodies were found. Also, the ice began cracking more. These mysterious events began to scare the populace.

Then, he returned.

Denton walked boldly into Emperorland. He began his preaching again, upon hearing the news of the dead.

"You see? Need you more evidence? The Great 'Guin is unhappy with all the sin in the world. Repent, and you shall be saved."

Once again, Mumble and Gloria attempted to stop him. They were less successful. More seemed to listen to him now.

* * * * * * * * * *

Gloria spoke to Mumble that evening.

"Mumble, I'm scared."

"Yeah, so am I."

"He's getting too loud and powerful. What if everyone begins to listen to him? What do we do then?"

"We have to stop him before that happens."

* * * * * * * * * *

The next day, the couple tried to act again. They were even less successful. In fact, some even went so far as to throw stones. One caught Mumble under his left eye, giving him a large cut on his cheek.

He watched the blood drip down onto the snow in front of him, and thought of the dead. All who had died. And for what? So that a madman could come through and take control.

Mumble felt the tears running their straight course down his face, mixing with his blood. He was failing in his task.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mumble and Gloria could only stand back and watch helplessly. More bodies piled up, more listened to Denton, more joined his pseudo-cultist movement. The vicious cycle continued for many-a-day.

The couple attempted to stop it more and more. All it got them was more battle scars, more pain, more crimson payment for their failure to stop the plague stopping. It was almost miraculous that they still had their blood left. It seemed that so much had been spilled, so much paid, and for absolutely no gain.

It eventually came one day: the penguins of the colony needed a new elder to replace Noah. Only one candidate was considered, and he got it.

Denton became head elder.

And, too: he was giving a speech on expiation for sin, and Mumble and Gloria interfered. Other than the usual rock-throwing, a new prize greeted them.

"You have interfered for the absolute last time. I am now banishing both of you. With immediate effect. You are to be gone by evening, or we will not hesitate to kill you."

Walking depressedly out of Emperorland, the only thing they were now certain of was that Denton had a hidden motive. One he had not shared at this time.

Little did they know it would come out soon. Far sooner than they thought.


	3. Act II

_The sky is painted black_

_The smoke pours out the stack_

_One hand upon your heart_

_One hand behind your back_

_You train us how to act_

_You keep the fear intact_

_The imminent attack_

_Everything is right on track_

---

Sunset. All gets darker. Much like Mumble's mood at that time. Standing far from the colony, Gloria by his side, feeling the blood of wounds anew trickling down the side of his face. Gloria hugged him, breaking his chain of hateful thoughts. He felt the hot burn of tears hit his chest. He raised his flippers and embraced his mate, who felt his blood drip onto her cheek.

_At least we're still alive._

Although neither knew it, the same thought passed through the minds of both at the same time. And they both knew something could still be done. But for now, sleep was what was needed. The two lay down, and found a position in which they could draw warmth from each other's body. Then they slept. Uneasy dreams plagued each in this, this curse of sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

Dawn. Denton rose. He stood at the edge of the Elder's lookout peak. Looked at all the sleeping souls. Souls which he controlled now. No more penguins trying to stop him.

Perfection for his plan.

He stood tall on his lookout. Now was the time. He projected his voice, loud, sharp, and clear, so that all could wake and all could hear what he said.

"Brothers and sisters, I have news. Gather round and I shall share."

He waited for all to wake and begin listening. He then continued.

"The Great 'Guin came to me in my sleep. He told me what we need to do. What we need to do to save your souls."

He paused. Murmuring began in the crowd. He waited a moment, waited for the hysteria to begin. It did. Eventually a voice raised itself violently over the bodies of dying voices.

"Tell us!"

Denton smiled. Perfection for his plan.

"We must wage war with the aliens."

More murmuring. Denton listened closely. It sounded agreeable. Perfect. It was what he needed. He kept quiet, waiting for the general opinion on his warped idea.

"AGREED!"

The call was unanimous. It was agreed. War with the aliens.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mumble woke. He heard the call. It sent a shiver down his spine. Thankfully, Gloria still slept.

_Let her sleep peacefully in her blissful ignorance. Now, however, is the time for me to be concerned. No good can come of this._

He brooded over his thoughts. Panicked visions of what needed to be done. First, he needed to know what was planned. That was first. He began moving to Emperorland. He remembered that the Amigos were still there. They had chosen to remain silent while Mumble and Gloria protested. After all, they may need spies. And so they did.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mumble came up to the meeting place. The Amigos, thankfully, were already there, waiting for him. Ramon greeted him.

"Fluffy."

"Amigos."

A short pause.

"What news from Emperorland?"

"It's not good…"

Another pause.

"Well, tell me!"

"He, uh… he wants to…"

A third pause. Ramon wanted to get the explanation right, without sounding like he was lying or crazy.

"He's getting the whole colony to go to war."

Mumble's heart skipped a beat. He felt sick.

_WAR?!_

After a moment, he found the strength to choke up a response:

"W-…With _who_?"

Ramon sighed. He clearly thought it sounded crazy.

"The aliens."

Mumble feinted. The weight of this was too much for him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Gloria woke. She was concerned immediately. Her mate was nowhere to be seen. She then remembered the Amigos, and went to the meeting place.

* * * * * * * * * *

The Amigos surrounded the unconscious Mumble. Nestor leaned in and slapped him. This woke Mumble. He sat up, groggily, and looked around. Then he got up, turned around and was sick. While this was happening, he felt hot tears running down his face. He was worried for everyone.

_What is going to happen to them if this war starts?_

He turned back to the Amigos, sat down, and began crying violently.

"What am I going to do?"

Gloria appeared at this time. She saw her crying mate. She sat next to him, and began comforting him. Mumble then told her everything. She held him close.

"Don't worry, sugar. I'm here for you."

They sat there, holding each other.

* * * * * * * * * *

Dawn. A new day. Yellow light filled the sky. Denton rose. Time to prepare for war. He stood upon his usual podium, and spoke so that all could hear.

"Brothers, Sisters. Listen to me."

He waited for the colony to wake and pay attention.

"Today is the day we prepare for war."

* * * * * * * * * *

Midday. Preparations were exactly on schedule. All was going well. Denton marveled at the speed of work done by these pathetic souls. He walked among the many weapon forges and progressed towards a group of Elders huddled at one particular point.

"Gentlemen, do we have a plan?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Mumble, Gloria and the Amigos walked into Emperorland, looking in fascinated disgust at all that surrounded them. Their presence was not immediately noticed, but it did not take a long time. They marched confidently up towards the lookout point, ignoring various objects flying around their heads. They strode up the quiet hill. When they reached the top, Mumble took the podium, and spoke.

"Listen to me. You can't go to war. You can't win. The aliens are smarter than us. They have better weapons. They outnumber us. If you go to war, you will all die. Believe me, I know. I met aliens, remember?"

All work had halted by this time. All eyes stared up at Mumble.

* * * * * * * * * *

Denton sat and discussed the plans with the Elders. He was focused, so didn't at first notice that production had stopped, but eventually noticed an odd lack of mechanical noise. The war machine had ground to a halt. He looked up, and saw Mumble speaking, and the penguins listening.

_NO!_

His war machine was beginning to rust from lack of motion. Something needed to be done. He marched confidently up to the peak.

"Brothers, are you forgetting the task that the Great 'Guin set us? Eternal damnation awaits you if you ignore His requests!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Mumble noticed the intrusion by Denton, and grew angered. He walked up to Denton, and pushed him over the edge. Denton slid helplessly down the side of the glacier, and ended up at the colony's feet. His flipper began bleeding again. Mumble raised his voice.

"Do you really want to follow this penguin, this pitiful creature? You see the blood? That's from a tracking device that the humans put in him that he tried to remove. He has a vendetta against them. It has _nothing_ to do with the Great 'Guin."

Voices rose up from the crowd.

"Burn the heretic!"

"Kill him!"

Mumble yelled above the crowd.

"No, we must let him go alive. But, we must banish him. Denton, I forbid you to come back here on pain of death."

The crowd cheered. Denton left, head down, with a small group of penguins who still believed him over the hippity-hopper.

_Time for the next plan._


	4. Act III

_THE THING I TREASURE MOST IN LIFE_

_CANNOT BE TAKEN AWAY_

_THERE WILL NEVER BE A REASON WHY_

_I WILL SURRENDER TO YOUR ADVICE_

_TO CHANGE MYSELF, I'D RATHER DIE_

_THOUGH THEY WILL NOT UNDERSTAND_

_I WON'T MAKE THE GREATEST SACRIFICE_

_YOU CAN'T PREDICT WHERE THE OUTCOME LIES_

_YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE_

_I'M ALIVE_

---

Dawn. Blood-red light covers everything. Denton sat on the cold ground, deep in thought over this interesting phenomenon.

_If only that was actual blood. Penguin blood._

His group lay around him, sleeping. He looked at them, wishing they were dead. They were loyal to him, true, but that was not his agenda. He didn't want loyalty. He craved blood. He didn't notice it, but he then passed out. He was tired; he hadn't slept that night. He dreamed, remembering.

* * * * * * * * * *

_He was younger. She'd told him that he was her mate. They were expecting a chick. He loved her so much, and she'd told him she loved him too._

_So, why this? Why had she done this to him? He loved her. She'd claimed to. She'd lied. But this was too far. He'd done nothing to hurt her, but she claimed he'd hurt her, tried to kill her._

_The Elders chased him out. Nobody wanted to listen to him. And he memorized where the colony was. He'd get his revenge, one day._

_Then, wondering alone, he found them. Creatures he could not comprehend. Aliens. They kidnapped him and took him to a small room with other penguins. He nearly went mad in that hellhole. But then, he was released. He'd found his way back to the colony who had abandoned him once. Now was the time for revenge._

* * * * * * * * * *

Denton rose, shaken by the memories of the pain in his past. If there were two things he wished for, forgetfulness was one. The other was his redemption.

He looked around at all his loyal followers, tempted to kill them. He stopped himself from doing it. After all, some use may come from them.

Time to set things in motion. First, food was needed. Then planning. Then, that night, they would strike.

"Right, lets feed, then I will tell you what is to be done."

* * * * * * * * * *

Night. Darkness. Time for work. Denton and his soldiers snuck and slid into Emperorland without notice. Perfection. Now, to get to their work. The very work that was to fuel and lubricate the dark machine of insanity that thrived in Denton's mind. They began kidnapping penguins.

They chose carefully. A lone female here, an abandoned chick there. Penguins nobody would miss. But then, Denton froze. Mumble and Gloria were ahead of him. Desire for revenge overpowered his common sense. He knocked Gloria out, and took her.

He looked back. They had enough. The soldiers dragged their offerings off, heading back to their land.

* * * * * * * * * *

Dawn. All woke to what seemed normality. Mumble stirred, and turned to face where Gloria slept.

"Morning, love."

No response. Mumble opened his eyes. No sign of her. Confused, he got up, and looked around.

"Gloria?"

He seemed to now be able to feel the world spinning on its axis. He began to panic.

"Gloria! GLORIA!"

All eyes were on him now. The world spun faster.

"GLOOOOORIAAAA!

And, then, black.

* * * * * * * * * *

Cold water. That was the first thing she knew. She woke with a start, still dazed, head in pain, ears ringing.

"Mumble?"

She tried to get up. No use. She was bound. Her feet and flippers were tied up. She began pulling, getting more panicky by the moment. She then turned her head. More captives. And the captors.

Suddenly, a sharp pain on the side of her face. She turned to face the hateful soul which had slapped her. She recognized the face instantly. Denton.

"YOU!"

Denton chuckled evilly.

"Yes, me. Surprised? I guessed not."

"What the hell do you want with us?"

"You, you're lucky. You will be sacrificed to the Great 'Guin. We will pull your heart out and offer it to him. Be grateful. You have been bestowed with a great honour."

Gloria was speechless with rage and fear. As Denton turned and moved off, she choked one word out.

"Why?"

Denton turned.

"Because we are dying. The 'Guin wants expiation. Your death will save us all."

"You're insane."

"Am I? Or are YOU?"

Denton then moved off, leaving Gloria dumbfounded.

* * * * * * * * * *

Cold water. That was the first thing he knew. He woke with a start, still dazed, head in pain, ears ringing. He'd feinted from shock. One of the Adelie's threw the iced liquid at him in order to wake him up. Mumble's thoughts immediately turned to his mate as he got to his feet.

"Where is Gloria?"

Silence.

"Well, where is she?"

Silence. Then, a voice. Ramon.

"Amigo… she's vanished."

"But she wouldn't just-"

He saw tracks on the ground. Epiphany. He knew what had happened. One word came out of his mouth, one he knew all would understand.

"Denton."

Shocked silence.

"We need to go after him… follow me. Those tracks over there should lead us to him."

He began walking. The Amigos looked nervously at each other, then followed Mumble in a jittery fashion.

* * * * * * * * * *

Dragged. That's what she was experiencing at that time. Denton and his minions were dragging them off to some place. Where was uncertain. Gloria struggled. So did the female next to her. Both eventually gave up. Gloria, wanting to take her mind off the pain and discomfort, turned to the mysterious female, whom she had not met previously.

"Hi there… my name is Gloria."

The female looked amazed.

"_The_ Gloria? Happy Feet's mate?"

"Yeah. He's my mate. Mumble."

Silence.

"Lucky you… nobody wants me as a mate… oh, my name is Victoria."

Suddenly they came to a stop. Denton stood in front of them all, before a stone table which stood next to a cliff.

"We're here."

* * * * * * * * * *

Mumble and the Amigos followed the trail. It brought them to the campsite. They were close now.

* * * * * * * * * *

The first. The "lucky" one. She was dragged up and put upon the stone table. The minions held her down while Denton sharpened his beak.

She struggled, scared out of her mind.

To no avail.

Denton, beak sharpened, stood up. He drew close to her chest with his biological scalpel. He dragged it along her chest, cutting it open.

Gloria shut her eyes, afraid to watch this terrible sight. The sounds made her feel ill. Wet tearing, cracking, more wet tearing. And the screaming. Then, another crack. Silence.

"Here me, Great 'Guin. Take this heart as an offering of our expiation. Show your children mercy."

* * * * * * * * * *

The screaming. That's all they heard. Mumble and the Amigos were close now. They passed over the ridge, and came to a gruesome site. Denton had torn the heart out of a penguin, and was offering it to the Great 'Guin.

He was shocked, but felt guilty, too, as he was relieved that it was not Gloria. He made his presence known.

"DENTON!"

Denton looked up in shock, blood still covering his face. Mumble grimaced. It truly was a horrid sight. Especially because Denton seemed to like it.

The minions stepped forward, but Denton held them back. He'd end this once and for all. He picked Gloria up, and shoved her off the edge of the cliff.

Mumble and his group were too far away to do anything. They charged, Mumble intent on killing Denton. The Amigos ran to the captives and began releasing them. The captives then took on the minions, pushing them off the cliff edge.

Denton walked forward, blood-tainted beak locked in a manic smirk. He was going to enjoy this. He had already killed his mate in front of him, not it was his turn.

Suddenly, charging from nowhere, came Victoria. She took Denton straight on, overpowering him. Mumble watched in shock as they plummeted over the edge, to their deaths.

Denton knew now, in his last moment. He knew everything. How he got here, what he had not seen in his life. Everything.

* * * * * * * * * *

_When he was a chick, his parents had died. A penguin named Cassiel had taken him in, caring for him, teaching him to love the Great 'Guin. He formed a close bond with his deity, even after finding his mate._

_Then, one night, after arguing with a friend about the 'Guin, he found out he was going to die. He prayed to the 'Guin, asking for his life, offering his mate, just so he could continue His work. She had overheard him, and got the others to get rid of him._

_Wondering through the tundra, he came across the aliens. Strange creatures they were. They took him to a zoo, where he went mad very slowly. _

_Until one day._

_He was standing by himself, looking into the water. Suddenly, an apparition of the 'Guin showed itself, telling him to sacrifice others for repentance, so that all penguins could be saved._

_Then, for no apparent reason, they had released him. He took it as an act of 'Guin, and went forth to do His work._

* * * * * * * * * *

Mumble walked down to his mate. She lay motionless in the snow next to the broken bodies of Denton and his group. He picked her up, and began walking to Emperorland, saddened by his mate's apparent lack of life.


	5. Epilogue

Mumble, surrounded by the Amigos, walked back to Emperorland, and took his mate to the Elder's lookout.

"Let this be a reminder to you all. Never again shall such a tragedy come this close to existence."

He looked at his mate, and began weeping. But then, something happened…

A twitch.

And with it, all hope returned.


	6. Song Credits

This fan fiction makes use of the following songs:

_Ten Thousand Fists_ by Disturbed

_Letting You_ by Nine Inch Nails

_I'm Alive_ by Disturbed

Thanks for reading!


End file.
